zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Hollow ichigo
Archives: 1 2 3 the "Altile" situation mr ichigo, i was wondering on Altail's page, was later renamed "Altile" by Slax about a day ago, do you think the name "Altile" is official? VanXFiona 04:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :try asking slax. i'm more into models than the anime. :) sorry. --Hollow ichigo 01:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :i already asked him, but Sylvan already knows its already official. VanXFiona 02:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not to intrupt, but his name is spelled Altile in the anime. On one of the characters cards, that what they call him. :Sorry fror intruppting. :(Zoids Fanatic 02:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) Grimm's pics on the main page Hey ichigo. Sorry to bother you agian. It is about your good old buddy Grimm. I want to give him proper credit for his pictures. I want to put a caption under them that would say, "Artwork by Grimmstudios" The thing is, since its in source mode, it is slightly confusing and no matter what code I try, I cannot get a caption with words to appear below the pictures. Can you help me? btw, Grimm says hiLeon35 01:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :you've met grimmjow, nice. :) --Hollow ichigo 01:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks to Doc's forum, Zoidspoison. so do you think you will be able to do it? the captions i meanLeon35 01:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Credit has been given: if you click on the pictures it says they're from Grimmstudios... @Hollow ichigo - you might want to do something about your talk page here - its getting very long. If you want to keep all of the above discussion, I can tell you how to archive it--Azimuth727 01:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is perfect ichigo. I go tell grimm right now. @Azimuth727 - he is right this page is waaaaay to messy now. How do you do archive it? This page does contain valuable info and problems we have resolved as a community. especialy with the new members, it would be best not to forget them--Leon35 01:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :We as a community don't need to archive it. If ichigo decides to clean this up... then it's a good idea to archive it. The best way is through subpages - as I said if you're interested, let me know.--Azimuth727 02:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::sure. go right ahead. --Hollow ichigo 11:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel weird messing with your page, but here we go...Azimuth727 16:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Archived Pages Nice! thank you very much for making things tidy. --Hollow ichigo 10:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Just dropping by Hi everyone! seems everything's going well. 600+ articles and hopefully still growing. Thank you for everybody's support and please continue making our site grow bigger and better. --Hollow ichigo 15:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) do you know this Charitwo guy? hey, do you know this Charitwo guy? i wanted to kill this guy so badly for spamming me. i don't know why did he do it. VanXFiona 12:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :nope... but you can ask the active admins to help you. --Hollow ichigo 10:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oopsy Hi, I just joined your Wiki and was updating the CP-09 when I noticed that CP-01 -08 lost their images, I'm guessing that was me, wasn't on purpose, figured I'd better give you a heads up before someone kills me. Is there a way you can revert it I'm thinking that happened a 3am mountain time. Yeah, I know I should be asleep probably why that slipped by me. Mechatek 10:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got it fixed. And, don't worry, your fine. It was a acident (heck, I tried to edit something in code before, and ended up deleting Leena's article XD). Well, anyhow, welcome to the Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 12:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)) Zoido.smeat.net Hi Ichigo,i just found out an amazing great website source of zoids images all in creative commons license and i wonder if we can use it images for our wiki, i can't find the site's author email so i hope you can help me with that. Thanks. Toan Phuc 05:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I get by with a lil help http://www.pheno.zoids.org.uk/ http://pagesperso-orange.fr/Ultrasaurus.Red/index.html http://zphcustom.proboards.com/index.cgi? http://azoidersworld.blogspot.com/ Pheno's website is exceptionally well made, has tons of information and an avid forum of fans. Hope this helps, keep up the good work, we need a good, official wikia. Wild zoids I've been browsing this site for a few days now, and save several contradictory remarks here and there, I am impressed on the whole. At the same time, I have been rewatching all the zoids anime and found something I thought you might like to know. On your wild zoid page it is stated that there is no appearance of wild zoids outside selected fanbooks. I would like to point out Tivrol, the wild feline type in guardian force/chaotic century episode 51. He and his human companion Nichalo find Van and help him after he fell over the waterfall in the aftermath of his fight with Raven and the Geno Breaker. He even appears briefly jumping over the screen in the opening credits. Even though it turns out they were ghosts, Tivrol still appeared similar to the wild zoids on the page, so I believe he at least deserves mentioning. 22:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Aiko Actually, Tivrol is a Hellcat, not a Wild Zoid. And he already has mentioning on the Hellcat's page. Sorry again Hollow for answering a question, but I'm bound to help when ever I can. (Zoids Fanatic 01:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC)) Liger Zero Shirogane It has been a while Ichigo. How have things been? I am sorry to bother you, but I have a question in regards to the Liger Zero Shirogane. According to the wiki, you were the one who originaly added that picture and the information regarding that variant. May I ask if at the time, you had a citaion of sorts for this? If the zoid is just a fanmade leoshop chrome, then I will have to remove the section from the Liger Zero article. Thank you for any and all help in this manner and I am sorry agian for bothering you. With high regards, Leon35 04:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) games I was hoping you all could also make pages for zoid games, including the less known games such as the ones on nes or arcade consoles before it became a show or even a comic series. Zoids Manga entries Don't know if you're the right person to ask for this but... I haven't been able to find much information on the Zoids Chaotic Century Manga on this wikia. I own all the volumes so I can write summaries of each for the wiki - I'm just wondering where I should put it. Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 17:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello you should edit the main page make it cooler and etc. and add a category with the popular pages about stuff on this wiki and add a chat page and u should have this cool made up competition things. Joan Martinez 15:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Joan MartinezJoan Martinez 15:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am proud to say i leave you ownership of zoidsfan.wikia.com u may do what u like with it. Joan Martinez 05:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Joan MartinezJoan Martinez 05:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) This is kinda my first time on any talk page so Im not quite sure what the four tildes are. Anyway, Im just another fan of this site who has a question. I was looking around and I stumbled upon a page on the leo masters. I was wondering if there were any other groups similar to the leo masters, maybe who pilot flying zoids? I was just curious, and I would appreciate any help. Thanks. My Admin Status Um, Ichigo, you have revoked my adminship status. Why?!?Leon35 00:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow Ichigo,you sure do know alot about Zoids,don't you?Chibi-liger0982 18:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC)チビ-ライガー Model Kit Assembly How goes it; Red Shepherd here. Not completely sure if you come back here on not, but I had this burning question!!! I'm in the process of purchasing a Zoids Model Kit; the EZ-026 Geno Saurer. Now, are these kits terribly difficult to assemble? I'm used to assembling Gundam model kits (I know, blasphemy!) and I figured that before I shell out the $90, I should find out if I'm in over my head. :i recently had 1, bought it built though. but had to rebuild it as i had to clean and clip the excess sprue tips. i have a genobreaker and had it in-box, same kit with some extra parts. easy builds. i'm talking about NJR kits, okay. if your referring to HMM... sorry. but with your experience with gundam kits, it wouldnt be a problem for you. --Hollow ichigo (talk) 01:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) zoidsmmorpg.freeforums.org • Index page Hey dude I'm in the process of creating ZOIDS MMORPG and could really use the help of your site as well as yourself and anyone else you know who has the skillset to help us out. :P Hi there, I'm new to the zoids wiki, but I think I may have something to contribute. As you are no doubt aware the United States release of Zoids "legacy" never got an official strategy guide, instead many have relied strickly on the "Chen Guojun" written walkthrough. While this guide is very comprehensive, it does lack visual aid. I managed to get my hands on a copy of the Japanese Zoids "Saga II" strategy guide. Currently I'm seeking out a translation service for the book. If I find one I may start a crowd funding campaign to go through with it. My hopes being that, once translated, I could scan it into PDF format and post it online to make these fully detailed stat charts, maps, stretgeies, item lists, and charcater bios availble to the community. It's with this in mind that I ask if this would be a helpful contribution? Iceblade38 (talk) 19:16, June 29, 2015 (UTC)JoshuaIceblade38 (talk) 19:16, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Nice Good job on the wikia. Beyonder (talk) 17:06, July 1, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent hello i am dragonstorm101 and my favorite zoid is the liger zero.Dragon storm101 (talk) 17:34, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Emergency This user is vandalizing the wiki again and I'm desperate to minimalize the damage they do further and I'm contacting multiple admins. Sylvanelite gave me permission to clean up their mess and their doing again, putting fanon titles and false information in the form of categories to edit game. Link to proof. Please infinite ban the anonymous user. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:30, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Another vandal attack is happening and I'm attempting to adopt. Can you promote myself and User:Moviejunkie2009 to admins and B-crats and just let us take over. We need rights to actually combat vandals. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:43, February 23, 2019 (UTC)